gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 269 - Dragon Heart
Ch. 268 - Unmatched Ch. 270 - Through Milan CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Wannheim Travel to Leaving Wannheim Find 12 hidden objects in Leaving Wannheim 2. Color of Blue Place 4 Blue Vein Tree in the Garden 3. Witty Jack Travel to The Harmless Ones Paradox Find 6 differences in The Harmless Ones Paradox 4. Chess Board Pillars Have 3 Rook Pillars in the Garden Upgrade 1 Blue Vein Tree to Level 2 5. Riders Pack Return to Dragon Riders Find 12 hidden objects in Dragon Riders 6. Optimism No More Travel to Clockwork Box Paradox Find 6 differences in Clockwork Box Paradox 7. Unusual Alliance Return to Hellion Cave Find 12 hidden objects in Hellion Cave 8. The Fight Club Travel to Jungle Dragon Egg Find 12 hidden objects in Jungle Dragon Egg 9. Turn Around Travel to Oriental Smoking Room Time Loop Match 12 details in Oriental Smoking Room Time Loop 10. Vines and Rooks Upgrade 1 Rook Pillars to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Blue Vein Tree to Level 3 11. In the Name of the King Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 269 scenes Have 1 Wannheim Hut in the Garden 12. Complete the Dragon Rings Collection Collect the Spectral Ring and place it in your Garden. 13. Home in Wannheim Upgrade 1 Wannheim Hut to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rook Pillars to Level 3 14. Away from Firebreathers Upgrade 1 Wannheim Hut to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Wannheim Hut to Level 5 15. Build the Dragon's Garden Complete the Dragon’s Garden Wonder 16. Garden of Scales Upgrade the Dragon’s Garden to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Leaving Wannheim Earn 2 stars in Leaving Wannheim! 3 Star Jungle Dragon Egg Earn 3 stars in Jungle Dragon Egg! 3 Star Oriental Smoking Room Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Oriental Smoking Room Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 269 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 269 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 269 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Wannheim Ch.269/S.1 - Leaving Wannheim There is trouble brewing in the Beyond. It's in a sector called Wannheim. Hmm... that sounds familiar. I got it now. Wannheim is the realm which shares borders with the place where the Dragon of Severine was exiled to. Is our old foe behind this new state on chaos in the Beyond? I douby it. Okay. The attacks on the citizens of Wannheim are executed by dragons. But these aren't the creatures from Severine. They aren't related to the exiled Dragon of Severine too. I'll have to inform the Dragon Riders. This looks more like a job for them than the Time Society. Quest:Witty Jack Ch.269/S.2 - The Harmless Ones Paradox I have an idea. And nobody in this team is going to like it. What if we sought assistance from Jack Harrison? He's someone capable enough to go head-to-head with Alistair. And as far as I'm aware of, he is still the best Time Agent who is currently NOT working for the Time Society. But chances of him agreeing to the proposal to help us bring in Alistair are less. Plus, where on Earth are we going to find him? I still think that we should put this to a vote. It's an unusual method of getting the job done. Which is why I'm doubtful about it being approved. Quest:Riders Pack Ch.175/S.2 - Dragon Riders Do you remember the place? The place where the Dragon Riders meet up. I can't seem to recollet it accurately. See, I knew that have you tag along was going to help in speeding things up. Now, let me do the talking, while you keep an eye out for spies, time thieves, Verne's Agents and... Alistair. It seems they weren't informed at all about the events taking place at Wannheim. And their reason is valid. Nobody from Severine has traveled across to Wannheim. Because you have to pass through the area in which the Dragon of Severine lives now. We haven't heard of the Dragon for a long time. What do you think? Should we go and check the place out? Quest:Optimism No More Ch.269/S.3 - Clockwork Box Paradox Quincy's idea is worth giving a shot. But as he said, where do we start? We aren't even sure if Harrison is in this timeline or dimension. We haven't even started looking for him. Eleanor. Maybe we can just turn on the scanners and key in the right values. And hope that it finds someone who has lived a long life, hidden from us? Come on, Eleanor. I thought you were the optimist in the group. Well, I'm not. And with Alistair showing a face which I'm not at all familiar with, optimism isn't something that I have anymore. I'll speak to the Senior Council. With Richard being bedridden. I'm in charge of the team now and have to take a call here. Quest:Unusual Alliance Ch.214/S.1 - Hellion Cave I heard of Quincy's suggestion. But I have another idea. Okay, hear me out first. The reason why I suggested paying a visit to the fortress where the exiled Dragon lives is because... Because I think we can use him to bring in Alistair. Spare me the *Are you out of your mind, Megan?* line. Just think about it. We have a better chance of convincing the Dragon to do this job, compared to finding Jack Harrison and asking him to lend a hand. The Dragon has been living in seclusion for long. We give him a purpose and we have strong chance of making an alley here. Quest:The Fight Club Ch.269/S.4 - Jungle Dragon Egg Ally? Really? I never thought I'll say this. Are you out of your mind, Megan? I heard that, Quincy! You're always scared of pushing the envelope. There is *pushing the envelope* and then there is *pushing too far*. This is the latter. I didn't ask for your permission, Quincy. You aren't running the team. I'm not. But Eleanor is. And good luck with getting this madcap plan of yours approved. That was loud, wasn't it? I haven't been that assertive to anyone in a very long time. Quest:Turn Around Ch.269/S.5 - Oriental Smoking Room Time Loop I take a leave of absence and everything is going south. Did anyone bother to see if Wannheim's Warp Crystals have been destroyed? Wannheim's crystall mines are rich in Warp Crystals. A unique kind of crystals which can be converted to liquid fuel. The people there use it for conventional purposes, as a fuel instead of oil. What the citizens don't know is tha these crystals can be used as an alternative fuel for Time Machines. Pass on the message to Eleanor and through her to Megan. She must turn around to check the mines. We aren't going to steal or borrow Warp Crystals from Wannheim. But it's necessary to ensure that those mines are intact, for our sake of theirs. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 269